Behind The Pub
by Xmastreelites
Summary: Sheamus/Cody. ONE SHOT. There's more than friendship going on and Cody decides to prove it. So much Cody on my brain that I had to legit pair him with Sheamus in at least one story. So a quickie one shot that I also wrote with an Irish accent. I can do that with short stories ;) This story stands alone from any other fic I'm writing w/ Sheamus & Cody.


"Where are ya takin me?" Sheamus asked as he laughed and followed Cody. He was quite drunk and had easily agreed to go with Cody for a breath of air.

They'd left the pub and were making their way to back of the building. Sheamus tripped on a cinder block and nearly went down. Cody grabbed his arm and steadied him.

"Seriously, Cody, where are ya goin?" Sheamus was panting; out of breath from too much alcohol and second-hand smoke and Cody's apparent obstacle course to an undesignated location.

"Back here," Cody pointed to the dark; the back of the building. "I want to smoke."

"What the hell are ya smoking, Cody?" Sheamus was grinning. "Ya got somethin ya need to hide."

"Maybe," Cody told him and turned the corner. The space behind the building was almost black. It was a narrow strip of concrete between the pub and a privacy fence covered in greenery. On the other side, a nice neighborhood, protected from the sights and sounds of the pub.

"I was jokin with ya," Sheamus sounded concerned. "If yer gettin into the weed, I'm leavin."

"That's not what I'm hiding," Cody insisted and Sheamus followed him bedind the building.

In a sudden motion, Cody pushed the big, intoxicated Irishman against the cold, concrete wall and brought his lips to meet the burning, whiskey-flavored lips of his friend.

Sheamus was quickly pushing Cody away but despite his size advantage was losing the struggle. "Get off me, fuckin faggot," Sheamus growled. He fought Cody and was frustrated at his lack of coordination. He'd consumed so many shots that he'd lost count.

"Make me," Cody purred and dove for Sheamus' neck, sucking at it; kissing it hard.

"I'm too drunk," Sheamus hissed.

"Yeah? That's bullshit," Cody spat in his face. "You outweigh me by fifty pounds." Cody cupped Sheamus' chin and gazed into his older friend's eyes. "You don't want me to stop."

Sheamus stared at Cody with his deep blue eyes, his brow lowered and his lips contorted. He shoved Cody hard, sending him to the ground. Sheamus turned his back and walked away. Cody's limber body rebounded instantly and he ran up behind Sheamus, shoving him hard.

"Dammit," Sheamus cursed, turning around and taking a swing at Cody. He missed terribly. And Cody was rushing him towards the wall again. He caught Sheamus' lips in a tight kiss, knowing he'd not misread the Irishman.

Cody had noticed the glances, the looks, and the accidental touches. He knew Sheamus liked him but after waiting for months for Sheamus to make a move, he'd decided to do it himself.

Sheamus was neither pushing Cody away nor accepting him. It was like kissing a dead person. Sheamus didn't move or respond. Cody was persistent and kissed him anyway. He ran his hands down the hard wall of muscles that made up Sheamus' torso and then ran his palm across his friend's cock. Cody was delighted to find him hard.

He stopped kissing Sheamus and just stared into his face while stroking him through his jeans. Sheamus had his head leaned against the wall and watched Cody through half-lidded eyes, his blond lashes opening and closing frequently. Sheamus said nothing but allowed Cody to keep rubbing his erection.

Cody kept his eyes on Sheamus' while he moved to unbutton and unzip the jeans. He was wary of Sheamus' calm demeanor and was afraid he'd strike suddenly. Cody freed the painfully hard cock and began working it with his hand; the other smoothing across his friend's abs. Sheamus closed his eyes and exhaled loudly. His breath was shaky.

"Fuck," he moaned and pulled Cody in close.

Cody moved very slowly and carefully to kiss Sheamus again. This time, he relented and accepted Cody's mouth on his own. Timidly, Sheamus brought his hands to Cody's shoulders and grasped them loosely. He slowly tightened his grasp and then let himself go; kissing Cody back hungrily.

Finally, Cody pulled away and lowered himself slowly to his knees. He wanted to taste Sheamus so badly. He wanted to lick and suck every part of his friend's body and none more than Sheamus' nice, hard dick.

Before taking Sheamus into his mouth, Cody ran his thumb through the light liquid seeping from the tip and used it as a lubricant to stroke over the length. Sheamus groaned and Cody felt the Irishman become wobbly.

When he was sure Sheamus was balanced against the wall, Cody began gently sucking. Sheamus put his hands in Cody's hair and moaned. The smaller man's mouth actually watered he so enjoyed the taste of his friend's cock. Cody kept a warm, wet suction applied to the hard member.

Sheamus pumped his hips and Cody allowed him to use his mouth. "Fuck," Sheamus breathed. "I wanna cum in yer mouth."

Cody stopped long enough to tell Sheamus how much he'd like that and returned his attention to sucking Sheamus to a climax. Sheamus was close to panting and moaning in his throat. He let go into Cody's mouth and Cody swallowed the offering hungrily.

Quickly, Cody was off the ground and brushing debris from his now bruised knees. He ran his fingers across Sheamus' chest and walked casually away and back to the entrance of the pub.


End file.
